Retour à Narnia
by Lady Rirly
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si ce n'était pas un mais deux cousins qui avaient accompagné Edmund et Lucy sur Le Passeur d'Aurore ? Si Caspian n'était tombé sous le charme ni de Susan, ni de la fille de Ramandu mais d'une troisième jeune fille ?
1. Atterrissage en eaux troubles

**Retour à Narnia**

**L'histoire correspond au troisième film de la saga, ou au cinquième livre c'est-à-dire L'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore. ''L'idylle'' entre Caspian et Susan lors du second film n'a pas eu lieu. J'ai choisi de garder le fait que dans le monde ''normal'' il y a la guerre.**

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira !**

**Laissez des reviews et bonne lecture !**

**Atterrissage en eaux troubles **

**POV Lucy**

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et m'engouffre à l'intérieur suivie d'Edmund. Tante Alberta nous avait demandé d'aller faire quelques courses pour le souper. En ces temps incertains où le rationnement est de rigueur, il est particulièrement difficile de trouver de nombreux produits tels que les légumes. Nous allons encore manger de la soupe aux choux ce soir. Un courant d'air me parvient ainsi que le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque.

- Je suis rentrée !, claironne Rose, ma cousine.

Celle-ci s'est engagée comme infirmière à l'hôpital du bout de la rue. Je suis allée lui rendre visite une fois, et je ne sais pas comment elle peut passer sa journée au milieu de tant de souffrance. Certaines blessures étaient particulièrement horribles. Je lui ai posé la question et elle m'a répondu que cela lui donnait l'impression d'être utile et lui occupait la tête. Ses parents sont morts lors de la guerre. Ils étaient à une réception, elle n'avait pas voulu les accompagner, prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle a ainsi appris le lendemain que le château où ils s'étaient rendus avait été bombardés. Elle s'est donc retrouvée orpheline, à 15 ans, héritière d'une immense fortune. Ses parents étaient en effet duc et duchesse d'importantes terres bien que la noblesse ait perdu de son prestige depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'en est beaucoup voulue mais comme le lui a fait remarquer Edmund, si elle y était allée, elle serait morte elle aussi.

Etant mineure, elle avait été placée chez la sœur de sa mère, Tante Alberta. Comme nous étions déjà quatre enfants, nos parents n'avaient pu la prendre en charge bien que ma mère soit également la sœur des deux autres femmes et qu'elle s'entendait très bien avec Susan puisqu'elles avaient le même âge. Lorsque nous étions petits nous nous retrouvions tous les cinq chez notre grand-mère maternelle. Elle et moi jouions à l'épée avec mes deux frères, puis plus tard elle préféra la compagnie de ma sœur avec qui elle allait faire bien des essayages de robes en vue de quelques soirées. Elles n'étaient pas superficielles, loin de là même, mais elles étaient à un âge où les belles robes et les romans à l'eau de rose commence à intéresser les jeunes filles.

C'est également à partir de cette période que nous ne l'avons plus revue. Ces parents s'étaient décidés à lui donner l'éducation due à son rang. Elle échangeait de longues lettres avec ma sœur, parfois aussi avec l'ensemble de la fratrie.

A présent, en 1917, nos parents avaient décidé de partir aux Etats Unis avec Susan, laissant Peter poursuivre ses études en pensionnat et nous envoyant chez notre tante Alberta et son ignoble fils, notre cousin Eustache. Nous avons donc par la même occasion retrouvé notre cousine.

Elle me rejoint dans la cuisine et m'aide à ranger les dernières courses. Elle porte toujours son uniforme et une odeur de maladie semble flotter dans l'air.

- Vas te changer et rejoint nous dans ma chambre, il y a une lettre de Susan !, je lui lance, enthousiaste.

Elle me sourit et monte précipitamment les escaliers.

Je rejoins Edmund dans ma chambre et quelques minutes plus tard Rose arrive à son tour.

- Vite ! Ouvrez-là !

J'ouvre soigneusement la lettre. Plusieurs papiers en sorte dont un marqué du nom de Rose.

- Tiens je crois que c'est pour toi, lui dis-je en le lui tendant.

- Lis d'abord l'autre.

Et je lis. Elle est heureuse et s'est rendue à une garden partie. Elle nous dit que c'est fabuleux et qu'un garçon lui a déjà fait la cours. Elle dit aussi que Narnia lui semble bien loin. Rose ne s'étonne pas de l'entendre parler de Narnia. Il faut dire que nous lui avons déjà tout raconté. Et mais si elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment y croire, elle nous écoute. Etant une excellente dessinatrice, elle m'a même dessinée Mr Tumnus et Mr et Mme Castor. Ils sont vraiment très ressemblants.

Ils me manquent et Narnia aussi. Dans mon monde je ne suis qu'une petite fille ordinaire alors que là-bas je suis une reine. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour y retourner.

Je sors de ma rêverie et me tourne vers Rose qui, le visage caché par ses longues et jolies boucles brunes aux reflets cuivrés, lit à voix haute la lettre qui lui est destinée. Ma sœur lui parle en long en large et en travers des soirées mondaines et d'un certain garçon, Colin.

La porte claque nous faisant sursauter. Notre affreux cousin déboule dans la pièce.

- Vous êtes encore en train de parler de vos contes stupides ?

- Ce ne sont pas des contes et ils ne sont certainement pas stupides !

- Lucy, laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon tout ce qui l'intéresse sont ses insectes qu'il épingle dans des boites.

Je détourne la tête et aperçois au mur un tableau représentant la mer. Un navire navigue sur celui-ci. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant.

- Edmund ! Tu ne trouves pas que ce bateau ressemble à ceux de Narnia ?

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Vous êtes complètements fous ! Vous vous inventez un pays imaginaire où les animaux parlent, les arbres dansent et les minotaures, les centaures et autres créatures bizarres existent. Donnez-moi ce tableau d'ailleurs !

- Eustache, laisse-les un peu. Ce n'est pas un crime de regarder une toile.

- Non, donnez-le-moi !

- Lâche-ça !

Les deux garçons agrippent chacun un côté du tableau. Lorsque soudain j'entends le bruit de la mer.

- Edmund ! Tu as entendu ça ?

- Et voilà que maintenant elle entend des voix !

Mon ''cher'' cousin lève les yeux au ciel mais lorsqu'il les repose sur la toile, la mer semble s'agiter.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, il la lâche et elle tombe à terre. L'eau commence alors à s'en déverser et s'étend dans la pièce. Rose, sur le lit contemple le spectacle avec stupéfaction. Quand à Eustache, il hurle de manière très peu virile et essaie désespérément d'ouvrir la porte qui est mystérieusement - ou plutôt magiquement – coincée.

L'eau monte de plus en plus. Elle atteint bientôt le plafond et, nous empêchant de respirer, nous entraine vers les profondeurs.

**POV Rose**

Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je tourne la tête et aperçois Lucy. Eustache s'agrippe à elle et semble ne pas vouloir lâcher prise. Edmund vole au secours de sa sœur et immobilise le cousin. Ils remontent tout trois à la surface.

La surface !

Mais, c'est impossible ! Je crois voir la lumière du soleil !

Après un instant de surprise, j'essaie de l'atteindre.

Mes jambes ne s'agitent plus.

Mes bras ne m'obéissent plus.

Mon cerveau ne réfléchit plus.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent.

J'entends les battements de mon cœur.

Mes pieds sont lourds et m'entrainent.

Ma tête gonfle sous le manque d'oxygène. Elle va exploser si je ne fais rien.

Mais je m'abandonne à cette eau glacée, ferme les yeux et me laisse sombrer.

**Voilà ! Alors à votre avis, Rose va-t-elle mourir ou non ?**

**Vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas très passionnant mais il faut bien situer l'histoire.**

**Aller, une toute petite review de rien du tout pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Deux sauvetages pour le prix d'un

**Wow ! Déjà six reviews ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Ca met aussi une grosse pression d'ailleurs, alors j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. **

**Dans le premier chapitre j'ai oublié de préciser que **_**La majorité des personnages appartiennent C..**_

**2. Deux sauvetages pour le prix d'un**

_Mais je m'abandonne à cette eau glacée, ferme les yeux et me laisse sombrer. _

Deux bras puissants m'attrapent et me tirent vers le haut. Je rouvre les yeux et vois la lumière du soleil se rapprocher de plus en plus. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, je prends une grande goulée d'air et me retrouve nez à nez avec un visage bronzé, des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombres dans lesquels j'aperçois une pointe d'inquiétude. Si ce n'était pas complètement impossible, j'aurai juré d'après les descriptions que ma cousine m'en avait fait, qu'il s'agissait là de…

- Caspian !

Oh non ! C'est tout simplement impossible ! Je ne peux pas avoir atterrie à Narnia tout de même !

- Lucy ! Edmund ! Bienvenue à Narnia !

Il faut croire que si…

Des hurlements me font tourner la tête. Eustache est en train de hurler et de gigotter dans tous les sens. Mon ''sauveur'' m'abandonne quelques instants et ''court'' aider Edmund qui est en train de se faire noyer. A deux ils parviennent à l'installer sur une sorte de balançoire reliée à une poulie installée sur le bateau. Mais alors qu'ils débarquent, Eustache blanchit rapidement et retourne précipitamment dans l'eau… où il recommence à se noyer…

Les deux jeunes hommes replongent après un soupir lasse. Mais comme Eustache ne veut absolument pas y retourner, Caspian s'approche de moi et me place à mon tour sur la balançoire avec un gentil sourire :

- Tout va bien ?

Je cherche désespérément quelque chose de moins banal qu'un Oui, mais ses yeux m'hypnotisent tellement que je n'arrive plus à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

Alors je lui éternue à la figure…

- Oh ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis navré !

La balançoire remonte doucement, le prince debout à côté de moi. Il saute agilement sur le pont et m'aide galamment à descendre. Je me retrouve alors nez à nez avec un minotaure immense. Cette vision me donne des frissons et je pâlis. Mais sentant le contact rugueux et lourd propre aux couvertures, je me retourne et fais cette fois face à… quelqu'un qui doit être un faune d'après le torse humain, les jambes de chèvre et… les deux petites cornes. Il me sourit puis repart.

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ?, me dit Lucy d'une voix enjouée. Avoue que tu y crois maintenant !

- C'est tout simplement…

- Fou ? Oui, je sais, j'étais aussi surprise la première foi, mais tu verras, ça passe.

- Au bout de combien de temps ?

- Tu verras. Mais viens, Caspian va nous donner des vêtements secs.

Je la suis à l'arrière du bateau, m'enveloppant dans ma couverture. Une porte ouverte me permet d'apercevoir une cabine dont des livres recouvrent chaque parcelle des murs, et des instruments de navigation attendent sagement d'être utilisés sur une imposante table en bois massif.

Mais Caspian nous entraine plus loin et ouvre la dernière porte du petit couloir. La pièce est grande et les fenêtres permettent de voir la mer, ou serait-ce l'océan ? Le jeune homme s'approche de celles-ci et soulève la banquette-coffre située dessous. Il en sort des chemises, des pantalons et des bottes, et nous les tend.

- Par contre, pour les sous-vêtements, je ne peux rien faire, déclare-t-il visiblement navré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bien ainsi.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous changer mesdemoiselles. Edmund ?

- J'arrive.

**POV Edmund**

Je suis ce bon vieux Caspian qui m'indique une autre porte. Nous entrons dans une cabine plus petite, des représentations d'Aslan au mur. Pendant que je me change, nous discutons de tout et de rien. C'est ainsi que j'apprends l'histoire des sept seigneurs. Je suis aussitôt enthousiasmé par cette quête, moi qui avait tant envie d'aventure, j'allais être servi !

- Au fait qui sont ces deux personnes qui vous accompagnent ?

- Oh, ce sont nos cousins : Eustache et Rosaline.

- Sont-ils frères et sœurs ?

- Non, en fait nos mères étaient toutes trois sœurs. Mais ma tante, la mère d'Eustache, a recueilli Rosaline lorsque ses parents sont décédés.

- Oh ! Elle est donc orpheline.

J'acquise. Caspian semble perdu dans ses pensées.

- Bien je suis prêt.

- Hum ? Oh, oui bien sûr ! Retournons sur le pont !

Nous sommes vite rejoins par Lucy et Rose.

- Alors qu'en penses-tu cher cousin ? Lucy dit que je ressemble à un pirate ?

Elle y ressemble effectivement mais cela n'a pas l'air de gêner Caspian qui la regarde avec une immense admiration. Pour tout dire, ma cousine a plutôt été gâtée par la nature pour ce qui est de la beauté.

- Lucy a raison, il ne te manque plus qu'un sabre et un œil en moins !

- Ce qui serait fort dommage pour ce si joli visage, intervient Caspian.

Rose rougit violemment, et comme je suis un cousin extraordinaire je romps ce moment de gêne.

- Au fait Lucy, tu sais que nous sommes à la recherche des sept seigneurs ?

Caspian leur explique la situation, puis se rendant compte que les curieux commencent à s'amasser autour de nous, il appelle tout l'équipage sur le pont.

- Laissez-moi vous présenter la reine Lucy et le roi Edmund. Ainsi que leur cousine Rosaline et leur cousin Eustache. C'est le garçon là-bas.

Il le désigne du doigt alors que Ripitchip s'approche de lui et le salue. Eustache pousse alors un cri particulièrement viril et court se cacher dans la calle, en hurlant quelque chose sur des souris parlantes, des fous et des monstres qui n'auraient jamais, au grand jamais, du exister.

Tout l'équipage éclate de rire, puis semble soudain se rappeler en présence de qui il est puisque tous s'inclinent avec respect.

- Bien ! Retournez à vos postes s'il vous plaît ! Suivez-moi, je veux vous montrer quelque chose.

Caspian nous emmène dans une cabine où chaque partie des murs est recouvert de livres. Nous prenons place autour d'une grande table sur laquelle trône une carte ainsi que des instruments de navigation.

- Au fait, Mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse ma cabine, c'est celle où vous vous êtes changées tout à l'heure.

- Oh non, vraiment, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, nous pouvons très bien…, commence Rose.

- Permettez-moi d'insister Mademoiselle.

- Ce serait indécent de refuser, l'équipage y verrait le fait que leur roi n'accorde aucun crédit à la délicatesse des dames, s'il vous faisait dormir dans des hamacs. C'est un sacrifice royal, renchérit Ripitchip qui venait d'entrer.

- Très bien, si c'est un sacrifice royal…

- Bien, voilà qui est fait. Edmund, cela vous dérange-t-il de dormir dans un de ces hamacs qui ne siéent pas à la délicatesse des dames ?

- Non, pas du tout. J'ai le dos robuste et je peux bien faire un sacrifice moi aussi.

J'échange un regard complice avec Caspian, cette histoire de sacrifice est juste ridicule.

- Mais assez tergiversez, venons-en à l'objet de notre quête. Caspian reprit son sérieux et plaça sur la table plusieurs feuilles. Voici les Sept Seigneurs.


	3. La première île

**Me voilà ! Vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu une semaine de compos puis une semaine de vacances sans connexion internet et avant ça aucune inspiration ! Pour ma défense j'ai trois fanfictions en cours donc bon. Enfin bref j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas ! **

**Au fait, j'ai oublié de remercier toutes les revieweuses tellement j'étais heureuse d'avoir autant de commentaires. Alors voilà :**

**Merci à akasha54 qui m'a posté ma première review !**

**Petite Emeraude, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**Cath, merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le début te plaise !**

**Lenaa-chan, oui oui la pauvre elle se noie presque mais bon le sauvetage en vaut la peine non )**

**Pyrane, je suis très contente que le sauvetage t'ait plu !**

**Selene sheppard ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ais aimé cette suite!**

**LuckyPotterCullen voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère que tu continueras à aimer !**

**Lisa merci pour ta review ! Et puis après tout on est les deux seules à pouvoir réussir le sujet d'invention ) Non plus sérieusement moi un grand écrivain… ça fait plaisir mais j'en suis loin ! D'ailleurs si t'as des conseils, n'hésite pas !**

**Lollie Lovegood, très contente que le personnage de Rosaline te plaise ! Je sais elle est orpheline la pauvre et c'est plutôt vache de ma part mais bon c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire **

**Ruckie-chan, tu vois je ne l'ai pas abandonné ! On m'a déjà fait le coup à moi aussi, c'est particulièrement perturbant (pour ne pas dire chiant)**

**Marine02, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

**VioletFox, Oui je continue ! Faites que Rosaline ne te déçoive pas (Croise les doigts =D)**

**Bon voilà je crois que j'ai oublié personne, en tout cas tous vos commentaires me mettent du baume au cœur ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées, elles seront toujours bienvenues !**

**La majorité des personnages et l'univers de Narnia appartiennent à C..**

**3. La première île **

_Voici les Sept Seigneurs._

**POV Lucy **

Je me penche pour observer ces hommes qui ont su rester fidèle au père de Caspian. Je dois dire qu'ils sont plutôt impressionnants, on voit bien toute leur noblesse dans leur port de tête.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air particulièrement gentil.

-Sauf votre respect Ma Reine mieux vaut un souverain qui sait se faire respecter plutôt qu'un souverain qui se perd en bavardages inutiles et n'a aucune autorité sur son peuple.

-Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Souris…

-Ripitchip, Mademoiselle.

-Oui, c'est cela, Ripitchip… Je ne pense pas qu'un souverain qui se fait haïr de son peuple soit une bonne chose. Dans notre monde on nomme ces hommes, tyrans.

J'échange un regard complice avec Edmund et Caspian, même dans une pareille situation ma cousine ne perd pas le nord ! Je me retiens d'éclater de rire par égard pour ''Monsieur Souris''.

-Au fait Caspian, quelle sera notre première destination ?

-Je t'avoue Edmund que je n'en sais trop rien. Nous tentons de reproduire le trajet effectuer par les Sept Seigneurs lors de leur départ pour les Iles Solitaires qui n'ont encore point été répertoriées et représentées fidèlement sur quelques cartes maritimes.

-Vous voulez dire que vous avez entrepris cette expédition à l'aveuglette ?

Rose semble choquée et Caspian plutôt gêné. Je dois avouer que ce ''détail'' n'est pas pour me rassurer. Edmund intervient :

-Et quelle est notre position actuelle ?

-Drinian vous le dira mieux que moi.

-Qui est Drinian ?, interroge-je.

-Le capitaine de ce navire… Tiens d'ailleurs le voici !

Un homme aux cheveux sombres et au teint hâlé propre aux marins vient d'entrer. Il s'incline devant Rose, lui baise la main puis fait de même avec moi. Il adresse un bref signe de tête aux hommes et à la souris présents.

-Drinian, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous précisé notre position actuelle ?

Ledit Drinian s'empresse de désigner un point sur une des cartes, en plein milieu de la mer Orientale. C'est ainsi que les garçons commencent à discuter naviguation, combats et stratégie. La conversation ne nous intéressant plus, nous décidons de faire un état des lieux du bateau.

Sur le pont les hommes et autres créatures s'activent. Dans un coin, coincé entre deux tonneaux Eustache est assis et semble discuter avec une mouette.

-Hahaha ! Ce blanc-bec discute avec une mouette !

Tous les marins éclatent de rire à la remarque du Minotaure. Rose me regard, interloquée. Je lui explique alors que la plupart des volatiles ne parlent pas à Narnia.

-Je t'avoue que toute cette histoire me déroute quelque peu… Je veux dire, c'est si étrange de voir ces créatures en vrai ! et cet homme, Caspian, qui… Parle !

Je la regarde, amusée.

-Je dois te paraître stupide.

-Non, courageuse serait un terme plus approprié… Ne fronce pas les sourcils, ça donne des rides !... Mais sérieusement je connais peu de personne qui ne serait pas partie en courant à la vue d'un Minautore !

-Tu veux dire, comme Eustache ?

Nous éclatons de rire en repensant à notre cher cousin.

-Tu sais que même Susan n'y croyait pas au début. Et je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction des filles de ma classe…

Elle me sourit gentiment, elle sait que je n'ai pas vraiment d'amies dans mon collège, je lui raconte tout, et elle aussi. Je pense que Brittany aurait fait un malaise et TweedleDee et TweedleDum aussi. Quoiqu'à la vue de Caspian elles se seraient relevées et auraient battues des cils comme si leur vie en dépendait…

Le soleil se couche tranquillement à l'horizon, nous sommes assises sur le bastingage, en bas des sirènes sautent en nous saluant de la main. Emerveillées par leur ballet aquatique nous ne les lâchons pas du regard.

-Dis, un jour, tu m'apprendras à me maquiller ?

Elle me regarde, surprise et s'apprête à me répondre lorsque…

-Terre en vue !

Une porte s'ouvre brutalement, Caspian, Edmund, Drinian et Ripitchip apparaissent sur le pont semblant attendre la confirmation de cette annonce. Un marin lui tend une longue vue et lui désigne un point de son doigt. Il regarde, sourit et passe l'objet à mon frère.

Rapidement les chaloupes sont mises à la mer, les hommes se préparent puis embarquent. Je me retrouve sur l'une d'elle, entourée de des trois hommes, de Rosaline et de mon cousin. Nous accostons rapidement. Caspian descend –ou plutôt saute- en premier de l'embarcation tant son excitation est grande. Il prend tout de même la peine d'aider Rose à mettre pieds à terre. Leurs regards restent accrochés quelques instants puis ils se détournent. Pour cacher sa gêne, le roi sort deux épées, il m'en tend une, puis se tourne vers l'objet de son trouble et hésite. Mais Edmund s'en empare et la lui propose.

-Si je me souviens bien, à l'époque où on était encore jeunes et insouciants, et qu'on t'obligeait à jouer à la guerre, tu étais plutôt douée pour manier l'épée, non ? Mais peut-être as-tu oublié ?

Il lui lance un regard de défi qu'elle lui rend et prend l'épée en ne grimaçant même pas sous le poids et se met en route.

**POV Caspian**

Le village est désert, c'est franchement lugubre. Quelque volet claque, poussé par le vent. Les hommes sont tous aux aguets, je sens qu'ils sont tendus et prêts à bondir au moindre bruit. Après un rapide tour, tous reviennent bredouille : il n'y a aucun signe de vie ici.

-Bien retournez sur le bateau et reposez-vous, vous en avez bien besoin.

Les hommes me remercient puis, obéissant remettent les chaloupes à la mer.

-Nous devrions nous aussi y aller, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, intervient Lucy.

-Nous n'avons pas encore exploré cette église, fit remarquer Edmund.

-Une église ?

Je me tourne vers le bâtiment qu'il désigne mais ne voit là rien d'autre qu'une autre habitation abandonnée.

-Ah oui j'oubliais que vous ne croyez pas en Dieu.

-Vous ne reconnaissez pas l'existence de Dieu ?, demande Rose, effarée.

-Non, la seule divinité que nous adorons est celle d'Aslan.

-Aslan ? Le lion ?

-Oui, c'est lui.

-Vous rendez grâce à un… lion…

-Je vous avais dit que ces gens n'étaient que des barbares, les seuls peuples qui ont jamais vénéré une bête étaient les plus primitifs, par exemple les Egyptiens de l'ancienne Egypte qui vouaient un véritable culte aux chaaaaaaah ! Enlevez cette chose de ma précieuse gorge… je vous aurais prévenu, dès que je rentre en Angleterre je vous fais un procès !

-Je vous interdis de désigner Aslan comme étant une bête ! Les bêtes ne parlent pas, alors que les animaux oui. C'est la bêtise humaine qui les a contraints à pousser des grognements des plus indignes d'une personne… A présent taisez-vous et rentrez là-dedans.

-Si sa… Majesté le permet, je préfèrerai rester dehors. Je n'aurai qu'à faire le guet.

-Mais oui c'est cela, fait le gay, souffle Edmund aux deux jeunes filles qui pouffent.

-Je ne vous permets pas de remettre en cause ma sexualité ! Cette remarque est homophobe au plus haut point, retirez la, pas pour moi puisque je suis attiré par les femmes, mais pour toutes les personnes que par cette phrase stupide vous avez offensé !

-Je m'excuse. (Plus bas) Je doute que les femmes soient attirées par lui !

-Edmund ! Bien je crois que nous avons assez perdu de temps, allons-y ! Tu viens Lucy ?

Pendant que mes compagnons de route pénètrent dans ''l'église'', je me tourne quand à moi vers Le Terrible Cousin et, après un instant d'hésitation, lui présente une épée en prenant bien soin de tendre vers lui le manche et non la lame.

-Prenez-là, on ne sait jamais.

Il l'attrape et la pointe de l'arme rejoint rapidement le sol avec un léger bruit de ferraille. Je tâche de dissimuler mon sourire et pars retrouver les autres à l'intérieur. Ils sont penchés sur un pupitre. En m'approchant je distingue un registre couvert de mots.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?, interroge Edmund.

Et Lucy de répliquer :

-Que nous avons affaire à des marchands d'esclaves…

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et vos idées sont vraiment les bienvenues ! (Et je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre les personnes homosexuelles.) **


End file.
